


that's no way to say goodbye

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [48]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Double Drabble, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: The universe is unjust, but not unkind.





	that's no way to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“The universe is unjust, but not unkind.”

It's such a ridiculously Luke thing to say that Leia punches him in the shoulder; the sensation is of electric shock rather than touch. "Have you missed the way I died? Or Han? Or _you_? And I still haven’t forgiven you for that one, actually."

He's grinning at her, his face flickering - young and golden-haired, old and shaggy, every year at once, every year that she missed him, every year that she didn't. 

"Listen," he says. 

She listens - she _hears_ it, the great river washing over her. It carries Han's laughter, and Mon Mothma's precise tenacity, and Holdo's brash kindness, and her mother's lessons and her father's lullabies, and the fleeting touch of her first mother's hand. All of them, unlost, dissolved into those waters, straining through her fingers, whole. 

"Luke," she says, and can't breathe around the delight filling her hungry mouth. "Oh, Luke."

"You can go in now," he says, solemnly. "But stay with me for just a while? To watch the children win their war?"

The water is singing her undone, calling her to rest. But still, in that last inhale before eternity: she takes her brother's hand. They watch.


End file.
